jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Armageddon
Armageddon is the 32nd Episode of the Jumanji animated series. Plot Judy is planning to go over to a boy named Dashell's house while Peter plans to practice for his new little league team, but both are shocked to hear Alan calling out for their help. Both haven't been to Jumanji in days, but decide to go because Alan needs them despite their other plans. Peter rolls and gets the clue "there's one way out, the price you know, save yourselves and let it go" before the two are sucked into Jumanji again. Peter and Judy are immediately forced to run from an elephant and run into the Temple of the Maroosh where a giant wooden roller chases them, but are saved by the elephant who protects them, allowing them to get out through a hole in the wall. Afterwards Peter and Judy get chased by a Tiger which they find being friendly to a group of gazzles, but it suddenly changes its mind and leaves them alone. Slick doesn't try to sell them anything and even bad-mouths his own merchandise and the two find Van Pelt freeing a trapped baby deer instead of killing it. When a tree bends to give them passage over a gorge, Judy starts to think something's wrong with Jumanji. They find Alan in a hot tub served by some chimps and he reveals that in Jumanji time they've been gone for weeks and he started to wonder if they'd ever come back. Alan explains that the changes happened gradually with the animals starting to help him out and Van Pelt even saving Alan from one of his own traps. Alan's now even friends with Ibsen who changed his ways too, but suddenly during the explanation, the Manjis attack them with spears leaving them confused as Alan was feasting with them just days before. Before their eyes, a stream of water suddenly turns and goes uphill and they decide to go to Ibsen and see if he has any answers. Along the way the three encounter Van Pelt and Slick sitting down to a friendly tea and are even more shocked. At Ibsen's factory he reveals he believes there is something wrong with Jumanji and that it is perhaps breaking down and if it does that, everything including them will likely be destroyed. After Ibsen's factory flips upside-down, they leave, but outside the ground starts breaking apart and there's a pink river where there shouldn't be one. The three join Slick and Van Pelt on a ship, but abandon it when the two plan to go over a waterfall. The ship goes over, but Peter, Alan and Judy manage to make it safely to shore thanks to a nearby tree root. The three decide to head back to Ibsen's lab to try to help out, but the lab flies in and crashes nearby. In there they find Ibsen acting like a broken robot and ask if he figured out how to save Jumanji. All they manage to get out of Ibsen is that a mechanism needs to be repaired so they enter the underground mechanism system using the Bog of Despair. In the underground area, the mechanisms are starting to break apart and not work properly. The three find a broken gear jamming the mechanisms and figure that must be the problem. They hook up a pulley to try to fix the problem, but Alan realizes if the kids let go of the pulley it'll solve their clue so he tells them to do it and save themselves. The two refuse and knock Alan away and then manage to pull out the gear, restarting the mechanisms. On the surface Jumanji has returned to normal now that the problem has been repaired and the two realize that what they were supposed to let go of was their clue and by doing that they solved their clue. Peter and Judy return home and wonder if perhaps Jumanji broke down on purpose and Judy runs off to answer a call from Dashell as she's very late for meeting him. Continuity *Like Master Builder, Ibsen goes into a malfunction and collapses when his factory does, but reappears in later episodes. *Despite Jumanji apparently facing certain annihilation and the trio even returning to the "Backstage" of Jumanji through the Bog of despair like they did in No Dice, the Stalker does not reappear. (He may not have been needed as, since Peter and Judy theorized, Jumanji's near destruction may have been self-engineered) Category:Episodes